


Static Love

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: I'll include almost every character, Internet Friends, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-08 12:07:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1940490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico and Leo are friends. They only know each other from the Internet though. Until, of course, they ended up in the same summer camp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nico

Nico's POV

Nico stared at his phone screen which was filled with colours and words. He was on Kik, chatting with his unnamed, newfound internet friend, BadBoySupreme. They were talking about raisins for some reason.  
BadBoySupreme: Raisins are delicious. They go along with almost anything man. I love them.  
GhostKing14: Gross. They're horrible.  
BadBoySupreme: How dare you? They, my friend, are the most wonderdul thing created.  
GhostKing14: They look like rat shit.  
BadBoySupreme: No they don't- hey, I don't know your name.  
GhostKing14: Yeah.  
BadBoySupreme: Ya know. Most people would have given their name instead of saying yeah. -_-  
GhostKing14: Hmm, not me. And I'm not saying anything. I'm typing.  
BadBoySupreme: Blah, blah, it's virtual talking. What is your name, young sir?  
GhostKing14: You could be a pedophile for all I know.  
BadBoySupreme: So could you! And I'm not assuming anything.  
GhostKing14: Your username does not help.  
BadBoySupreme: Please. *puppy dog face which none can resist*  
GhostKing14: *sighs* Nico.  
BadBoySupreme: Okay, Nico. Mine happens to be Leo.  
GhostKing14: Oh  
BadBoySupreme: That's all?  
GhostKing14: Hmm  
BadBoySupreme: Okay.  
GhostKing14: I have to go. It's dinner time.  
BadBoySupreme: Okay. Have a nice meal. Talk to you later?  
GhostKing14: No promises.  
GhostKing14 has logged off.  
Nico lied. It was not dinner time.He was just wondering if he really should be friends with this Leo guy. He might just as well get hurt again. Internet friends don't last often right? Besides, he didn't even think he was going to eat tonight. Hazel, his younger step-sister, went out with her boyfriend, Frank, so he was alone. He didn't know if his step-mother Persephone was home or if she went out too. Chances are, she's out with some guy she met. Probably the new gardener she had recently be gushing over. Just as long and she didn't bring him home, Nico would be perfectly fine.  
Hazel had left some pizza, his favorite food, for him but he didn't feel like eating. Nico wondered if he should eat it to make Hazel happy or throw it out and pretend he ate it. The latter sounded more appealing but the last time Hazel found out he did that, she gave him the cold shoulder and cried that night.  
And so Nico made his way to the barely visited kitchen. The pale orange white tiles that lined the ceiling and the light grey tiles that lined the floor unerved him. It seemed foreign and dull like himself. Foreign, dull and not wanted was how Nico described himself.  
Nico was Italian but after his mother's death, he had to move here, with his elder sister, Bianca. But Bianca died a few years later leaving Nico alone with his step-sister and his grumpy step-mother who wishes she could turn him into flowers. He had zero friends, a hopeless crush of a 17 year old, popular kid who was in love with someone else. Oh, and a newfound internet friend. Nico doubted that that counted. Leo could be a pedophile for all he knew.  
Sighing, Nico put the pizza in the microwave and waited while playing some stupid game on his phone. As annoying as that game was, it was pretty addicting. Like Leo, Nico thought than wondered where the hell that came from. The microwave binged and successfully managed to steer Nico away from his thoughts as he grabbed a pair of gloves to take the hot plate out.  
Nico wondered why they couldn't have made the plate immune to heat or something. Seriously. Deciding not to burn his hand or mouth, he left it aside to cool down. He felt his phone vibrate and checked it. It was a text from Hazel.  
Have you eaten yet?~H  
Nico sighed. His sister was so over protective. It was wrong. Nico should have been the over protective one. He was the older one.  
Waiting for the pizza to cool down. Don't worry about me.~N  
Okay good. I'll be home by 10.~H  
Have fun.~N  
Nico put his phone down, figuring that the pizza wouldn't be so hot now. He tasted it and it was perfect. So good that he ate three slices. That's a new record, really. After eating, Nico went back to his room. His room had dark grey walls and wooden floor. His bed was smothered in black sheets with skull embroidery and a pair of Jack Skellington pajamas sat on his bed. He put on the pajamas and looked into the mirror. All he saw was the same messy black hair, sickly pale skin and thin body. The only part about himself that Nico liked were his eyes. They were a deep brown like Bianca and his mother's. His pajamas were still big on him. It hung loosely on his thin frame and the sleeves were too long. He liked it that way.  
Nico looked at the time. The digital clock showed 10:04 in bright red. Hazel should be home soon. Just at that time, Nico heard the front door open, he went to greet his sister.  
"Hey, Haze." he said.  
Hazel smiled. "Hello. Were you about to sleep?"  
Nico shook his head. "Just relaxing." He followed Hazel into the kitchen knowing very well she was going to check if he actually ate. "How was your date?"  
"Great. Frank took me to this great diner. He's so sweet." Hazel sighed dreamily.  
Hazel saw that Nico ate quite a bit and smiled. "I see you enjoyed your pizza?"  
"It was nice." Nico mumbled.  
Hazel laughed and hugged him. "Good. You should get some sleep."  
Nico nodded. "You too."  
"I will. Now go. Good night. I love you."  
"Night. I love you too." 

Lying on his comfy single bed, Nico took out his phone and logged onto Kik.  
GhostKing14: Hey  
BadBoySupreme: Hey you're back! How was your dinner?  
GhostKing14: *shrugs* I had pizza  
BadBoySupreme: I LOVE PIZZA  
GhostKing14: Me too  
BadBoySupreme: PIZZA PIZZA PIZZA PIZZA PIZZA  
GhostKing14: -_-  
BadBoySupreme: :D Pizzaaaa  
GhostKing14: Okayy. Yes got it. Leo loves pizza.  
BadBoySupreme: Yep. Anyways it's late and I've got school tomorrow(ugh) so night night.  
GhostKing14: Me too. Good night  
GhostKing14 has logged off.  
BadBoySupreme has logged off.


	2. Leo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Leo and Nico get to know each other more

Leo grinned to himself. He really liked that Nico guy. He was cool in a weird way. He seemed different and well, just cool. He seemed a bit cold but he'll probably get over it. He wondered if he should Kik him...  
"Hello? Earth to Leo? Are you there?" his best friend, Piper's voice jerked him out of his reverie. He was lying on an orange carpet in his dorm room while Piper sat on his bed. She was wearing a blue t-shirt, jeans and sneakers. He choppy brown hair with a few small braids fell around her face.  
"Huh?" Leo asked   
"I said, are you coming with Jason and I to that camp?"  
"Oh. Yeah I am."   
"Great."  
Leo had agreed to go with Piper, Jason and few other mutual friends to some summer camp called Camp Half Blood. It apparently taught you skills in life and was meant for "troubled kids."   
Leo and Piper's boarding school decided it would be a great idea to encourage students to go to this camp for the summer. Leo sighed. He was probably going to hate it there. Leo heard the door creak open, filling the room with the sounds of people running around and screaming. Why did Leo have to end up in a dorm room facing the field? He hated his luck.  
Jason paced inside with a smile. He walked to Piper, gave her kiss and grinned at Leo. "Hey guys." he greeted after.  
"Leo said he's coming with us to the camp." Piper announced.  
"Great. Is Reyna coming too?" Jason asked. Reyna was Piper's roommate as well as Jason's ex. So that question didn't fit very well with Piper.   
"Yeah." Piper said with a trace of anger. Leo gave her a pitiful look. Jason seemed oblivious to it. Probably cause he loved Piper too much. They soon fell into their normal routine of chatting away and a while later, as usual, Jason asked, "Leo, you wouldn't mind if I take Pipes for a night out right?"  
"Nope not at all. I've got homework to do anyway." Leo answered feeling a tiny bit sad. He was happy for them and all but he did feel like a third wheel sometimes. And it's not as if they do this every single time. They invite him along sometimes.   
And so they left. Piper ruffling his hair and saying goodbye and Jason bro fisting him. Now that Leo was alone and unmotivated for homework(he had a whole week to do it), he took out his phone to talk to his Ghost King.   
BadBoySupreme: Hola amigo!  
GhostKing14: Hello.   
BadBoySupreme: I'm bored. My friends left me to go on a date.  
GhostKing14: I'm bored too.   
BadBoySupreme: Hmm. Whatcha doing?   
GhostKing14: Playing Mythomagic   
BadBoySupreme: What's that  
GhostKing14: Online card game on greek mythology. Well they have a physical version too. I just don't have anyway to play it with. It's cool.  
BadBoySupreme: Nerd  
GhostKing14: I am not!  
BadBoySupreme: That's what all nerds say.  
GhostKing14: It's just a game!   
BadBoySupreme: Mm. A game for nerds  
GhostKing14: oh for fuck's sake. I just like playing it okay?  
BadBoySupreme: Still a nerd  
GhostKing14: Whatever  
BadBoySupreme: K. Where are you from?  
GhostKing14: Are you going to stalk me and call me a nerd?  
BadBoySupreme: Hey! You didn't assume I would be a pedophile!   
GhostKing14: Well you could be.  
BadBoySupreme: Mm. That's why you're talking to me instead of playing your stupid card game.  
GhostKing14: I'm doing both!  
BadBoySupreme: Yeah. That's why you're taking 5 seconds to reply.  
GhostKing14: Am not!  
BadBoySupreme: 2.45 seconds  
GhostKing14: ....  
BadBoySupreme: :)  
GhostKing14: I hate you  
BadBoySupreme: Mm love you too  
GhostKing14: Shut up  
BadBoySupreme: Not talking. Typing  
GhostKing14: That's what I'm supposed to say  
BadBoySupreme: It's a free country.  Oh right. You never answered my question. Where are you from?   
GhostKing14: America  
BadBoySupreme: Yeah me too. Something more specific please.  
BadBoySupreme: If it helps I'm from Houston  
GhostKing14: Las Vegas   
BadBoySupreme: Oooh. That's so cool. I go to a Wilderness school in Nevada.  
GhostKing14: I am not telling you what school I go to  
BadBoySupreme: Okay okay. Can we play 20 questions?   
GhostKing14: Nothing too personal. We both have to answer it.  
BadBoySupreme: Okay. Deal. I'll start. Age? I'm 15.  
GhostKing14: 14. Your ambition?  
BadBoySupreme: Hmm. That's where the 14 in your name comes from. That's easy. Mechanic   
GhostKing14: It could be something else. Cool. Mine is to be an artist    
BadBoySupreme: Oooh. You can draw?   
GhostKing14: Yes. And that counts as a question.   
BadBoySupreme: Fine. I can draw plans. Nothing too specific.  
GhostKing14: Hmm. This sounds stupid but, your gender? I'm a guy.   
BadBoySupreme: Well I've been assuming you were a guy and I'm a guy too.  
GhostKing14: I assumed that as well.   
BadBoySupreme: Well the name kinda blows it.   
GhostKing14: oh right.   
BadBoySupreme: Haha. Okay. Er.... girls or guys?   
GhostKing14: As in my sexuality?  
BadBoySupreme: Yup  
GhostKing14: Do I have to answer this?  
BadBoySupreme: No. But from the way you're acting it's kinda obvious  
GhostKing14: Sighs. I'm gay  
BadBoySupreme: I'm bi. Prefer girls though  
GhostKing14: Oh. I feel awkward.   
BadBoySupreme: Your secret's safe with me.   
GhostKing14: okay. Er any siblings?  
BadBoySupreme: None. It's just me, myself and I.  
GhostKing14: I have two sisters...  
BadBoySupreme: Ah. Hmm. Any crushes?   
GhostKing14: This guy I've known since I was 10...  
BadBoySupreme: Well I was crushing on this girl for a while but she was more interested in some over confident, self obsessed guy.  
GhostKing14: I get you man. He's straight and in love with someone else too.  
BadBoySupreme: Oh well.  
GhostKing14: Yeah. I'm trying to get over him.  
BadBoySupreme: Yeah sighs.   
BadBoySupreme: Hey I've got to go. My roommate is back.  
GhostKing14: Okay bye  
BadBoySupreme has logged off.

"You're back early."

"Pipes had homework."

"Ah. I bet you finished yours?" 

"Yes. And I bet you didn't?"  
"Nope. Didn't even touch it."   
Jason shook his head. "You need help?"   
"Nah, it's okay."   
"Okay then. Wanna go for dinner?"   
"Yeah okay." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so obsessed with this fic wow. Thanks for all the kudos and reads. Hope you enjoy it


	3. Nico

For the like fifth time that hour, Nico checked his phone to see of Leo had replied his message.  Yeah, he might really like this guy. Might even be developing a tiny crush on him. Oops. Nico hated himself for this. As if Percy wasn't enough to teach him a lesson. Now it's a guy who he can't even be sure exists. Maybe if Nico just ignored him- yeah right. He can't even stop checking his goddamn phone. He felt like one of those girls checking her phone every few minutes to see if her boyfriend sent her a message.    
Plus, he was pissed. Hazel had enrolled him for that stupid summer camp he always went to with Bianca last time. Curse Percy for telling Hazel about the camp. He remembered their conversation.

_Nico had just wanted to go to the fridge and get some juice when Hazel stopped him halfway down the stairs._   
_ "Follow me," she said as she grabbed Nico's hand and lead him to the living hall. She sat them both down on one of the brown sofas that was in the hall. The TV was turned off and the curtains were shut tight. The dim yellow downlights were the only source of light in the hall. It was a sombre place and no one really used it unless they had guests over, which was almost never.  _   
_ "What is it?" Nico asked. He was scared. Somehow he knew Hazel was going to deliver him news he would not like.  _   
_Hazel took a deep breath. "You know the camp you used to go to at Long Island before? Camp Half Blood?"_   
_Nico nodded. Of course he knew. Bianca freaking died because of that camp. How could he forget? After Bianca died, he promised to never think about it again. Now he had a vague feeling in his gut that Hazel signed up for him to go. He didn't say that though. The hope of him being wrong was still there.  Maybe it was something else._   
_ "Well," Hazel started, "Percy told me about it the other day. And he suggested that we all go. He usually goes with Annabethbut he wanted us to come along this time. Frank says he's coming too." _   
_ "No." Nico said, his arms crossed defiantly. There was no way he could go back there. All the memories. The pain.  The nightmares. No, no, no.  _   
_"Nico," Hazel said soothingly. "I know it brings back bad memories but it'll be good. And maybe you can meet new people. Make more friends."_   
_"I don't really have a choice, do I?" Nico stated._   
_Hazel looked down. "Mom was there when Percy told me about and she insists on us going."_   
_Nico sighed. Percy probably asked when Persephone was there on purpose. She probably just wanted to get rid of both her step children for the summer. "I'll go." he said, just so he could satisfy Hazel._   
_Hazel smiled at him and kissed his cheek. "Good."_   
_Nico didn't smile back. He pushed her way, which he later felt bad about doing, stormed to his room, juice forgotten and slammed the door shut._

And now Nico lay on his bed, checking his phone for the eight time with no reply from Leo. Nico put his phone next to him and pulled his blankets closer. He didn't want to go back to the camp. He didn't want to relieve memories of Bianca. How Bianca left him for some special all girls group at camp and never came back. He looked at his calendar. Two more weeks till summer break. Two more weeks till he goes back to that camp.   
Nico tried his phone one more time and bingo a message from Leo. Nico grinned to himself. Finally.   
BadBoySupreme: Hey man. I'm sorry I replied late. I had detention.   
GhostKing14: Detention? What did you do?  
BadBoySupreme: Made my gym coach's megaphone make animal noises.   
GhostKing14: He has a megaphone?  
BadBoySupreme: Yup. He's insane.   
GhostKing14: Yeah. I can see that.    
BadBoySupreme: So, Nico. Want to continue our game?   
GhostKing14: Sure. You start. I'm out of questions.   
BadBoySupreme: Okay. Last name?   
GhostKing14: *raises eyebrow* stalker  
BadBoySupreme: Okay nevermind. Er...  
GhostKing14: di Angelo   
BadBoySupreme: oh! okay then. Mine's Valdez  
GhostKing14: I hope you're not a serial killer or anything  
BadBoySupreme: Hmm may have killed one or two people with my awesomeness before.   
GhostKing14: I bet they actually died of annoyance.   
BadBoySupreme: Puh-lease! You are just jealous  
GhostKing: *rolls eyes*   
BadBoySupreme: See, you didn't deny anything, did you?   
GhostKing14: -.-   
BadBoySupreme: Still not denying anything  
GhostKing14: I hate you  
BadBoySupreme: You know you love me  
GhostKing14: *shows middle finger*  
BadBoySupreme: I am offended  
GhostKing14: Whatever  
Nico and Leo went on bickering for the rest of the night.

When Nico awoke the next morning, the first thing he did was check his phone to see if Leo had sent him a Kik. No such luck. He contemplated sending him a good morning message but decided against it. It didn't go with Nico's attitude to do that.Then again, neither did staying up till two in the morning talking to some stranger. Still, he didn't do it.   
Nico had two more weeks before the camp. One more week before summer. And six weeks at camp. Six weeks of painful memories, feelings of misanthrophism and the urge to jump off a cliff. Sighing, Nico debated staying in his room all day or taking up Hazel's invite to the movies. After weighing the pros and cons, Nico decided there were more pros for staying in bed and more cons for going out.   
Nico took his phone out. He was just about to send Leo a message when he got one from him.  
BadBoySupreme: Hello!  
GhostKing14: Hey  
BadBoySupreme: Happy Sunday. Any plans?   
GhostKing14: Nope. My sister my force me out though  
BadBoySupreme: Same here. Except it's my best friend.   
GhostKing14: My sister worries too much.  
BadBoySupreme: My friends worries too much  
GhostKing14: Females  
BadBoySupreme: Haha. Worst thing your sister has forced you into?  
GhostKing14: Some stupid summer camp  
BadBoySupreme: Summer camps are the worst.   
GhostKing14: Yeah  
BadBoySupreme: I'm going for one this summer  
GhostKing14: Me too  
GhostKing14: It's gonna be shitty  
BadBoySupreme: Yes it is   
GhostKing14: oh well.   
BadBoySupreme: So...  
GhostKing14: Soo  
BadBoySupreme: I'm bored.  
GhostKing14: Ditto  
BadBoySupreme: My two best friends went for a movie.   
GhostKing14: My sister is going for one  
BadBoySupreme: Your other sis?  
GhostKing14: What?  
 _Nico panicked. He prayed to the gods Leo wouldn't venture further into this._  
BadBoySupreme: You said you had another sister right?  
GhostKing14: I did? oh  
BadBoySupreme: Do you?  
 _No such luck._  
GhostKing14: Yeah. She's not er here.  
BadBoySupreme: Oh. She studying somewhere else or something?   
GhostKing14: Kinda. Can we just skip this topic, please.   
BadBoySupreme: Nico?  
GhostKing14: Yeah?  
BadBoySupreme: Is she alive?  
GhostKing14: No...  
Why? Screw you, Leo.  
BadBoySupreme: My mom died.   
 _What? So not what Nico was expecting. Nico figured it was safe for now. Leo wasn't going to start with the "I'm sorry" or "I get you" crap._  
GhostKing14: Sucks to lose someone you love, doesn't it? I lost my mom too.   
BadBoySupreme: Yeah. My dad's absent too. Never met him.   
GhostKing14: Mine's absent too. He cheated on mom for my step sister's mom then left her as well. Never saw him again.  We now live with the one he cheated on my step sister's mom.   
BadBoySupreme: Yikes. So you're living with your half-sister?  
GhostKing14: Yeah and step mom. She's always out though. Just here to sleep if she doesn't find a guy or the guy doesn't have a place.   
BadBoySupreme: Oh that sucks man. I've been running from foster home to foster home. Or school. Whatever.  
GhostKing14: Life is hard to the people who deserve it least sometimes.  
BadBoySupreme: Maybe  
GhostKing14: So. Can we stray away from these saddening topics?   
BadBoySupreme: Yes please  
GhostKing14: Left hand or right hand?   
BadBoySupreme: Right.   
GhostKing14: Left. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long.

**Author's Note:**

> So I am in love with valdangelo online relationship AU and this happened. I hope you like it!


End file.
